03 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 06:05 Program dnia - na 3. 06:05 Warto kochać - odc. 9; serial TVP 06:50 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:35 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Byli sobie odkrywcy - odc.17 James Cook (James Cook); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (1997) 08:40 Lippy&Messy 08:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn 09:30 Ferie z 5 - 10 - 15 10:00 89 PLUS - MŁODOŚĆ PASJA SKAUTING - wydanie feryjne; magazyn 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 36 (odc. 36); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:55 MŚ w biathlonie - Anterselva 12:15 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata 12:35 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Rosyjski obiad 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 ZAP - szybki magazyn popkulturalny; magazyn 13:25 Przed Eurowizją - odc.8 13:45 Miłość przychodzi powoli (Love Comes Softly); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003) 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - finał stycznia; teleturniej 16:05 Puchar Świata w skokach narciarskich - Neustadt ( studio ) 17:05 Teleexpress - ( w przerwie transmisji) 18:25 Sąsiedzi - Niespodziewany gość; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kaczor Donald przedstawia - odc. 37 (Donald Duck Presents (odc.85)); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:15 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2007 cz.1 21:30 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2007 cz.2 22:05 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2007 cz.3 22:35 Orzeł Seria III - odc. 1 (17) (Ornen III, ep. 1); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Dania, Niemcy, Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia (2005) 23:45 Męska rzecz... - W niewoli miłości (Prisoner of Love) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (1999) 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 17 (Boomtown I - Black Out, ep.1017); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 01:55 Kino nocnych marków - Puls miasta I - cz. 18 (Boomtown I - Lost Child, ep.1018); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 02:40 Program dnia - na 4. 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:10 Program dnia - na 3. 06:10 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygody Kota Filemona - Fortel; serial animowany 06:50 Smak Europy - To jest wyzwanie cały czas.... 07:05 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 828 Pojednanie; telenowela TVP 07:55 M jak miłość - odc. 466; serial TVP 08:50 Śniadanie z Dwójką - w tym: 09:15 Pogoda 09:45 Panorama 10:15 Pogoda 10:40 Panorama 10:44 Pogoda 10:45 Mały człowiek - Myślenie-odc. 2 (The baby human. To think) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 280 Miłość w trzy miesiące; serial TVP 12:30 Dubidu - odc. 16; quiz muzyczny 13:20 Niesforne aniołki- odc.9 (Little angels- Spittles family); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1372 - txt.str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 830 Marcysia się odmieniła; telenowela TVP 15:00 Cyrk Princess 2003 (Cyrk Princessan 2003); widowisko cyrkowe kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 15:45 Święta wojna - (255) Feminista 16:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP 16:45 Podróże z żartem - Meksyk ; program rozrywkowy 17:45 Program lokalny 18:10 Flesz Panorama 18:15 Kabaretowe kawałki - (7) 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Pogoda 19:15 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru - 2 20:15 Mecz towarzyski - Estonia - Polska ( studio ) 20:30 Mecz towarzyski - Estonia - Polska ( I połowa ) 22:25 Słowo na niedzielę 22:35 Panorama 22:50 Sport Telegram 22:55 Pogoda 23:05 Mocne Kino - Fatalny błąd (Fatal error) - txt.str.777 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999) 00:40 Chinatown (Chinatown) 125'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1974) 02:45 Sędziowie z Queens - odc. 5/13 (QUEENS SUPREME ep. 104); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 03:25 Program dnia - na 4. 03:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 57; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Etniczne klimaty - Safia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Auto-Skaner - Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Galeria Tate w Londynie (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:58 Fałszerz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto-Skaner - Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 58; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Niepokonani - Sylwester Wojtaś; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 TVP Kultura - Recenzje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 58; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kurier; STEREO 01:15 Pogoda; STEREO 01:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Kraków 06:30 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 57; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Etniczne klimaty - Safia; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:40 Pogoda; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:55 Pogoda 08:00 Pogoda na narty 08:10 Magazyn medyczny 08:25 Co warto wiedzieć 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda; STEREO 08:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 09:00 Auto-Skaner - Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:00 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:00 Muzea sztuki na świecie - Galeria Tate w Londynie (Art Museums of the world); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:58 Fałszerz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 13:00 Świat - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 14:00 Auto-Skaner - Auto - Skaner; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 58; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda; STEREO 15:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:50 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:55 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:00 Niepokonani - Sylwester Wojtaś; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 TVP Kultura - Recenzje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Akcja - jedź bezpiecznie 17:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:00 Pogoda w regionie 18:05 Tematy dnia 18:10 Pod Tatrami 18:20 Burzliwe tate a` tate 18:30 Wiara i życie 18:55 Akcja - jedź bezpiecznie 20:00 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:50 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Kronika sportowa 22:15 Speed 2 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:05 Uwierz w dokument - odc. 58; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 30 minut; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Świat - .; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Kurier; STEREO 01:15 Pogoda; STEREO 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (394) 06.35 Graczykowie - serial kom. 07.00 Jesteśmy - mag. religijny 07.25 Tutenstein (10) - serial anim. 07.45 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.15 Cudowne lata (3): Biuro mojego ojca - serial obycz. 08.45 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (5) - serial kom. 09.45 Rodzina zastępcza plus (225): Bezsenność - serial komediowy 10.45 Święta w górach - musical, USA 1986 12.45 Czarodziejki (37) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 14.45 Hell's Kitchen od kuchni - program rozrywkowy 15.45 Eureko, ja to wiem - teleturniej 16.45 Sheena (21) - serial sens. 17.40 O rety! Kabarety! - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Rodzina nie do poznania - reality show 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? 20.30 Pijany mistrz - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1978 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.40 Skowyt 5: Przebudzenie - horror, Wielka Brytania 1989 00.35 Joe i Max - dramat, Niemcy/USA 2002 02.35 Boks zawodowy: Walka Tomasz Adamek - Chad Dawson 05.05 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 06.15 Telesklep 07.55 Automaniak max - program motoryzacyjny 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - mag. 10.30 Superniania - reality show 11.30 Sopot Festival 2006 - koncert 12.30 Na Wspólnej (751-754) - serial obyczajowy 14.10 Loteria walentynkowa - konkurs 14.15 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 14.50 Hela w opałach (5): Powiedz dzieciom dobranoc - serial komediowy 15.20 Pokojowe rewolucje - program wnętrzarski 15.50 Siłacze - pr. rozrywkowy 17.00 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - program kulinarny 17.35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Niania (27): Kokosy z Wisienki - serial komediowy 20.40 Kryminalni (55): Gra (1) - serial kryminalny 21.45 Rzeka tajemnic - dramat, USA 2003 00.25 Witajcie w Collinwood - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2002 02.10 Telesklep 02.30 Uwaga! - magazyn 02.50 Nic straconego - powtórki TV 4 05.55 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 06.20 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 06.45 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 07.10 Pokemon (242, 243) 08.00 Na topie - wywiad z... 08.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 09.00 Express do fortuny 10.00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 10.30 Gram.tv - mag. komputerowy 10.50 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 11.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 12.00 Ja się zastrzelę (1) - serial komediowy 12.30 Dźwięki muzyki (1) - musical, USA 1965 14.25 Miłość z.o.o. (22) - serial komediowy 14.55 Siatkówka: Polska Siatkówki - mecz Jastrzębski Węgiel - Resovia Rzeszów 17.00 Buffy - postrach wampirów (19) - serial SF 18.00 Zagadki historii (2): Koń trojański - serial dok. 19.00 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 19.30 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (112) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Nowe przygody Tequili i Bonettiego (18) - serial sensacyjny 22.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.05 Kiub Filmowy Extra: Flic Story - film kryminalny, Francja/Włochy 1975 01.25 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 02.00 Express do fortuny 04.00 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.20 Sztukateria - magazyn 04.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 609; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:20 Plebania - odc. 610; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Plebania - odc. 611; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:05 Plebania - odc. 612; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Plebania - odc. 613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Smak Europy - Z dziada pradziada piekarze ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 08:35 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Gwiezdny Pirat - Gwiezdny pirat odc. 1\7 ; serial; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Z herbem w nazwisku - Sobański herbu Junosza; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:15 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak dawnego Wiednia (191); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 269 Zamknięty rozdział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Salon kresowy - Życiorys pisany na pięciolinii; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dzika Polska - Zakochani w Puszczy.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Smak Europy - Z dziada pradziada piekarze ...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Bezradnik przeciętnego Polaka - Jak w wolnym czasie nie paść z przemęczenia (4); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress 17:40 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Udrożnić - Udrożniać; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Tym razem na Tasmanii (Tym razem na Tasmanii); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 M jak miłość - odc. 420; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.3 - Lekarstwo na przecieplenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.4 - Bajkowy spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2007 cz.1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2007 cz.2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Piosenka dla Europy - Krajowy finał Eurowizji 2007 cz.3; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Jesienią o szczęściu; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 420; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.3 - Lekarstwo na przecieplenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc.4 - Bajkowy spacer; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Dubidu - odc. 16; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Jesienią o szczęściu; film fabularny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kapitan Paszke - w samotnym rejsie dookoła świata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Smak dawnego Wiednia (191); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Tym razem na Tasmanii (Tym razem na Tasmanii); reportaż kraj prod.Australia (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 10; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 11; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:05 Cyrulik sewilski (Teatro Real de Madrid) (Il Barbiere di Siviglia) 167'; opera kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); reż.:Angel Luis Ramirez (reżyser tv), Emilio Sagi (reżyseria); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Klasyka filmowa - Walkower 70'; film fabularny; reż.:Jerzy Skolimowski; wyk.:Jerzy Skolimowski, Alesandra Zawieruszanka, Krzysztof Chamiec, Andrzej Herder, Franciszek Pieczka, Henryk Kluba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Kolory Raju (The Colour of Paradise, Rang e Khoda) 85'; dramat kraj prod.Iran (1999); reż.:Majid Majidi; wyk.:Mohsen Ramezani, Hossein Mahjoub, Salameh Feyzi, Farahnaz Safari, Elham Sharifi, Behzad Rafi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Kino lektur szkolnych - Latarnik; film TVP; reż.:Zygmunt Skonieczny; wyk.:Józef Pieracki, Józef Osławski, Eugeniusz Wałaszek, Antoni Jurasz, Stanisław Michalski, Krystyna Tolewska, Sławomir Misiurewicz, Krzysztof Kiersznowski, Bożena Sztajkowska, Hanna Bedryńska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Lev Solodovnikow; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Korzenie kultury - Sztuka ludowa i naiwna /cz.1/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Korzenie Kultury - reportaż - Kurpie ludowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Korzenie kultury - Sztuka ludowa i naiwna /cz.2/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Stanisław Zagajewski - Ars mea, Lux mea; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Korzenie kultury - Sztuka ludowa i naiwna /cz.3/; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Człowiek zwany Nikiforem; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 20:30 Panorama kina światowego - Mikrokosmos (Microcosmos - Le peuple de l'herbe) 72'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja, Włochy, Szwajcaria (1996); reż.:Claude Nuridsany, Marie Perennou; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:45 Trzeci punkt widzenia ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Pałac Gunner (Gunner palace); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Strefa - Zespół Ścianka w Teatrze Rozmaitości; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Strefa - Mroczny świat Lou Reeda; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Strefa - Poza Kontrolą - Tlen; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 Studio Kultura - Informacje; STEREO 01:25 Kino nocne - Życie jako sztuka (Derek Jarman: Life as Art) 60'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Andy Kimpton-Nye; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:25 Dwie sarmacje cz.1; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 06:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:00 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 09:10 Voltron - trzeci wymiar - film/animowany USA 1998 (odc. 17) 09:35 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 09:45 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 1) 10:45 Łowca - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2001 (odc. 21) 11:45 Akademia fitness i kulturystyki - program/sportowy 12:15 Akwanauci - serial/dokumentalny USA 2000 (odc. 27) 12:45 Buon Appetito! - program/kulinarny 13:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 13:30 Chłopak z miasta - film/przygodowy Kanada/W. Brytania 1992 15:20 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 16:20 Conan - serial/przygodowy USA/Niemcy 1997 (odc. 21) 17:20 Słodki rewanż - film/komedia Francja/USA 1990 19:00 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 23) 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Co się przydarzyło Haroldowi S? - film/komedia W. Brytania/USA 1999 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Nie mów nic - film/thriller Kanada/USA 2001 23:50 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 74) 00:50 Sekrety i zdrady - film/erotyczny USA 2000 02:25 Rybia nocka - program/inne Canal + Film 07:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 1 07:45 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 2 08:30 Deser Elektryczno¶ć - film krótkometrażowy 08:40 Chiński boom: Dar niebios - serial dokumentalny odc. 3/4 09:35 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 16 10:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 10:10 Przetrwać ¶więta - komedia romantyczna 11:40 Z pamiętnika w¶ciekłej żony - komediodramat 13:40 Idealny facet - komediodramat 15:20 Trener - dramat obyczajowy 17:35 Pianista - dramat wojenny 20:00 Naga prawda o miło¶ci - komedia romantyczna 21:35 Człowiek-pies - dramat sensacyjny 23:15 Serce nie sługa - komedia romantyczna 01:00 Infekcja - horror 02:40 Blady strach - horror 04:10 Żółtodzioby - komedia 05:30 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna Polsat Sport 07:00 Trans World Sport: Magazyn sportowy 08:00 Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa – J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki 10:00 Sporting Braga – Desportivo Aves: Piłka nożna Liga portugalska 12:00 Cardiff City – FC Barnsley: Piłka nożna Coca Cola Championship 13:55 Hiszpania – Islandia: Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – Niemcy – mecz o 7. miejsce 16:55 Chorwacja – Rosja: Piłka ręczna Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – Niemcy – mecz o 5. miejsce 18:50 Gipsar Stal Ostrów Wlkp. – SKK Kotwica Kołobrzeg: Koszykówka Dominet Bank Ekstraliga 20:50 Przed walką T. Adamek – C. Dawson: Boks 21:20 PSV Eindhoven – AZ Alkmaar: Piłka nożna Liga holenderska 23:20 FC Porto – Estrela Amadora: Piłka nożna Liga portugalska 01:20 Przed walką T. Adamek – C. Dawson: Boks ZDF 05:00 hallo Deutschland 05:30 aspekte 06:00 Ein Stall voll Tiere, odc. 4: serial 06:10 Die Biene Maja: serial 06:55 Landmaus und Stadtmaus auf Reisen, odc. 1: serial 07:20 Tabaluga tivi 08:25 1, 2 oder 3 08:50 logo 09:00 Tom und Jerry auf wilder Jagd, odc. 9: serial 09:25 Sport extra: Reportagen 18:30 Leute heute 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Unser Charly, odc. 5: serial 20:15 Willkommen bei Carmen Nebel 22:30 heute-journal 22:43 Wetter 22:45 Das aktuelle Sportstudio: Magazin 23:45 Albtraum ohne Ende 01:10 heute 01:15 Überfall im Morgengrauen: film 02:40 heute 02:45 Blond am Freitag 03:30 Wunderbare Welt 04:15 Immer zu zweit 04:45 citydreams Eurosport 2 5:00 Turniej WTA w Tokio - Półfinał 8:30 Wiadomości poranne - Wiadomości 9:15 Euroleague Basketball Show - Gry zespołowe 9:45 Top 24 Clubs - ranking klubów - Magazyn piłkarski 10:15 Puchar Świata w Davos - Bieg mężczyzn na 15 km stylem dowolnym 11:30 Halowe Mistrzostwa Świata w Sankt Petersburgu - Inne 12:30 Top 24 Clubs - ranking klubów - Magazyn piłkarski 13:00 Puchar Świata w Zakopanem - Bieg na 10 km ze startu wspólnego 13:45 Ticket To Ride Tour w Avoriaz - Quarter pipe 14:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Igls - 1. przejazd mężczyzn 15:15 Puchar Świata w Bardonecchii - Sporty zimowe 16:30 Turniej ATP w Zagrzebiu - Półfinał 20:00 Pokazy w Aare - Slopestars 21:00 Zawody w Dortmundzie - Inne 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne - Wiadomości 23:15 Puchar Świata w Bardonecchii - Sporty zimowe 0:15 Wiadomości weekendowe - Wiadomości 1:00 Wiadomości weekendowe - Wiadomości SportKlub 12:00 Walki stulecia Sporty walki 12:30 Liga angielska Gry zespołowe 14:30 World Matchplay 2006 Rzutki 15:30 Hertha Berlin - HSV Hamburg Gry zespołowe 17:30 Walki stulecia Sporty walki 18:00 Villanova Wildcats - Pittsburgh Panthers Gry zespołowe 20:00 Eintracht Frankfurt - FSV Mainz 05 Gry zespołowe 22:00 T. Bami - G. Lauri Sporty walki 0:00 Powtórki Inne Polsat Sport Extra 7:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - Niemcy - Półfinał 9:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn - Niemcy - Półfinał 11:00 Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa - J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Polska Liga Siatkówki 13:00 KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. - Resovia SSA Rzeszów - Polska Liga Siatkówki 15:00 Cardiff City - FC Barnsley - Coca Cola Championship 17:00 Boavista Porto - Benfica Lizbona - Liga portugalska 19:00 Alta Gestión Fuenlabrada - TAU Ceramica Vitoria Baskonia - Liga hiszpańska 21:00 Trans World Sport - Magazyn sportowy 22:10 Sporting Lizbona - Nacional Funchal - Liga portugalska 0:00 FC Porto - Estrela Amadora - Liga portugalska 2:00 T. Adamek - C. Dawson - Walka w wadze półciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata federacji WBC w Kissimmee Canal + 7:00 Minisport + - Wiadomości 7:10 Łapu capu - Media 7:30 Kłopotliwy gość - Komedia Scenariusz i reżyseria: Jerzy Ziarnik (Polska 1971) 8:55 Łapu capu ekstra - Media 9:25 Bomba zegarowa - Thriller Org: "Time Bomb". Reżyseria: Stephen Gyllenhaal (Kanada/USA 2006) 10:55 Anioły w mieście - Film SF Org: "When Angels Come to Town". Reżyseria: Andy Wolk (USA 2004) 12:30 Aktualności filmowe - Informacje 13:05 Chiński boom - Film dokumentalny Partyjne igrzyska odc. 4/4 14:05 Premiera: Geldof w Afryce - Film dokumentalny odc. 1/6 14:40 Kevin sam w domu - Komedia Org: "Home Alone". Reżyseria: Chris Columbus (USA 1990) 16:25 Francuski numer - Komedia Reżyseria: Robert Wichrowski (Polska 2006) 18:10 Fantastyczna czwórka - Film SF Org: "Fantastic Four". Reżyseria: Tim Story (USA/Niemcy 2005) 20:00 Premiera: Serce nie sługa - Komedia Org: "Prime". Reżyseria: Ben Younger (USA 2005) 21:50 Doom - Film SF Reżyseria: Andrzej Bartkowiak (Wlk. Bryt./Czechy/Niemcy/USA 2005) 23:40 Ostatni podkop - Komedia Org: "Le dernier tunnel". Reżyseria: Eric Canuel (Kanada 2004) 1:35 Drzwi w podłodze - Dramat Org: "The Door in the Floor". Scenariusz i reżyseria: Tod Williams (USA 2004) 3:25 Francuski łącznik II - Film sensacyjny Org: "The French Connection II". Reżyseria: John Frankenheimer (USA 1975) AXN Crime 12:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 13:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 14:00 C-16: FBI Serial sensacyjny 15:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 17:00 C-16: FBI Serial sensacyjny 18:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 19:00 Wydział spraw zamkniętych Serial sensacyjny 20:00 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Serial kryminalny 22:00 Piekielna walka Film sensacyjny 23:40 Złodziejska liga Serial kryminalny 0:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Serial kryminalny 1:30 Piekielna walka Film sensacyjny AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny "Coming of Age" odc. 19; (USA 1987) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 13:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 1; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 13:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 2; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 14:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "The Unstuck Man" odc. 1; (USA 1999) Org: "Sliders" 15:00 Pokolenie mutantów - Serial fantastyczny "In Between" odc. 18; (USA/Kanada 2003) Org: "Mutant X" 16:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny "Coming of Age" odc. 19; (USA 1987) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 17:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 1; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 17:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 2; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 18:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "The Unstuck Man" odc. 1; (USA 1999) Org: "Sliders" 19:00 Pokolenie mutantów - Serial fantastyczny "In Between" odc. 18; (USA/Kanada 2003) Org: "Mutant X" 20:00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - Serial fantastyczny "Coming of Age" odc. 19; (USA 1987) Org: "Star Trek: The Next Generation / Star Trek: TNG" 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar - Serial fantastyczny "The Unstuck Man" odc. 1; (USA 1999) Org: "Sliders" 22:00 Elektroniczny Łowca - Film SF (USA 1993) Org: "Cyber Tracker" 0:00 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 1; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 0:30 Siedmiu samurajów - Serial fantastyczny odc. 2; (Japonia 2005) Org: "Samurai 7" 1:00 Pokolenie mutantów - Serial fantastyczny "In Between" odc. 18; (USA/Kanada 2003) Org: "Mutant X" 2:00 Elektroniczny Łowca - Film SF (USA 1993) Org: "Cyber Tracker" Discovery Civilisation 9:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie - Ramzes 9:55 Misja X - Tunel - nowe wyzwanie 10:50 Blitzkrieg - Upadek Francji 11:45 Pola bitew - Kierunek Okinawa odc. 1 12:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa - odc. 2 13:35 Łowcy duchów - Pilot - widmo 14:05 Blitzkrieg - Upadek Francji 15:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie - Ramzes 15:55 Misja X - Tunel - nowe wyzwanie 16:50 Blitzkrieg - Upadek Francji 17:45 Pola bitew - Kierunek Okinawa odc. 1 18:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa - odc. 2 19:35 Łowcy duchów - Pilot - widmo 20:05 Blitzkrieg - Upadek Francji 21:00 Wielcy Egipcjanie - Ramzes 21:55 Misja X - Tunel - nowe wyzwanie 22:50 Blitzkrieg - Upadek Francji 23:45 Pola bitew - Kierunek Okinawa odc. 1 0:40 Barbarzyńcy według Terry'ego Jonesa - odc. 2 1:35 Łowcy duchów - Pilot - widmo 2:05 Blitzkrieg - Upadek Francji Discovery Science 5:10 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt - Film dokumentalny 6:00 Wiatr w żaglach - odc. 2 6:25 Wiatr w żaglach - odc. 3 6:50 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 32 7:15 Jak to jest zrobione? - odc. 44 7:40 Jak to zbudowano? - Podziemne konstrukcje 8:10 2050 - burza przyszłości - Film dokumentalny 9:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - Zagubiony na morzu 9:55 Magazyn Discover - Siła przetrwania 10:45 Czas przyszły - Środki transportu 11:10 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt - Film dokumentalny 12:00 Lotnicze szaleństwo - odc. 2 12:25 Lotnicze szaleństwo - odc. 3 12:50 Magazyn Discover - Siła przetrwania 13:40 Czas przyszły - Środki transportu 14:10 Kosmiczne safari - odc. 1 15:00 Człowiek, który przetrwa wszystko - Zagubiony na morzu 15:55 Magazyn Discover - Siła przetrwania 16:45 Czas przyszły - Środki transportu 17:10 Wieczór z wymarłymi gatunkami zwierząt - Film dokumentalny 18:00 Lotnicze symulacje - Film dokumentalny 18:50 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi - Kobe, Japonia 19:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - odc. 6 20:10 Krytycznym okiem - Przybysze z kosmosu 21:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość - odc. 5 21:55 Wszechświat - Wielki wybuch 22:45 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - odc. 6 23:10 2050 - burza przyszłości - Film dokumentalny 0:00 Lotnicze symulacje - Film dokumentalny 0:50 Wielkie trzęsienia ziemi - Kobe, Japonia 1:40 Szaleństwo zdalnie kierowane - odc. 6 2:10 Krytycznym okiem - Przybysze z kosmosu 3:00 Spojrzenie w przyszłość - odc. 5 3:55 Wszechświat - Wielki wybuch Zone Reality 5:00 Cisza przed burzą - Dokument 6:00 Plażowy patrol - Reportaż 6:50 Zwierzęce pogotowie - Dokument 7:15 Zwierzęce pogotowie - Dokument 7:40 Zwierzęce pogotowie - Dokument 8:05 Zwierzęce pogotowie - Dokument 8:30 Zwierzęce pogotowie - Dokument 8:55 Zwierzęce pogotowie - Dokument 9:25 Zwierzęce pogotowie - Dokument 9:50 Zoo - Dokument 10:15 Karty chorobowe - Film dokumentalny 10:40 Plażowy patrol - Reportaż 11:30 Uzdrowisko wstydliwych dolegliwości - Film dokumentalny 12:20 Waga w dół - Dokument 12:45 Waga w dół - Dokument 13:10 Walki w klatce - Film dokumentalny 13:35 Kobieca pięść - Dokument 14:00 Nadchodzi pomoc - Dokument 14:50 Katastrofy stulecia - Program dokumentalny 15:40 Zoo - Dokument 16:10 Wielka gra - Program dokumentalny 16:35 Wielka gra - Program dokumentalny 17:00 Zuchwałe kradzieże - Dokument 17:30 Zuchwałe kradzieże - Dokument 18:00 Wzgórze odkupienia - Film dokumentalny 19:00 Policjanci z Honolulu - Dokument 19:30 Zbrodnie w afekcie - Dokument 20:00 Policjantki - Dokument 21:00 Prawdziwe Miami Vice - Dokument 21:30 Policjanci z Nowego Orleanu - Dokument 22:30 Medycyna sądowa - Dokument 23:00 Medycyna sądowa - Dokument 23:30 Policja w akcji - Film dokumentalny 0:25 Zuchwałe kradzieże - Dokument 0:50 Zuchwałe kradzieże - Dokument 1:15 Policjanci z Honolulu - Dokument 1:40 Zbrodnie w afekcie - Dokument 2:05 Policjantki - Dokument 2:55 Prawdziwe Miami Vice - Dokument 3:20 Nadchodzi pomoc - Dokument TVN 7 06:10 Na osi 06:40 Telesklep 08:40 We dwoje 10:00 Była sobie Gwiazdka: film 11:55 Mój przyjaciel delfin: film 13:50 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 13:55 Siostrzyczki, odc. 21: serial 14:25 Siostrzyczki, odc. 22: serial 14:55 Na osi 15:30 Moja krew 16:25 Łowcy koszmarów, odc. 2: serial 17:20 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 17:30 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka III: film 19:10 Kochane kłopoty, odc. 6: serial 20:10 Protokół: film 22:10 Nawiedzony: film 00:20 Dowody zbrodni, odc. 4: serial 01:15 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 01:20 Nocne igraszki Discovery Travel & Living 09:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 09:55 Wielka wyprawa – Karaiby: serial 10:20 Na szlaku 10:50 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 5: serial 11:15 Święto smakoszy, odc. 5: serial 11:45 Nowi odkrywcy 12:40 Podróże na chybił trafił, odc. 4 13:05 Po bezdrożach: serial 13:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 9 14:05 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 5: serial 14:30 Święto smakoszy, odc. 5: serial 15:00 Wielkie projekty: serial 15:55 Wielka wyprawa – Karaiby: serial 16:20 Na szlaku 16:50 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 5: serial 17:15 Święto smakoszy, odc. 5: serial 17:45 Nowi odkrywcy 18:40 Podróże na chybił trafił, odc. 4 19:05 Po bezdrożach: serial 19:35 Klub wędkarski Buena Vista, odc. 9 20:05 Święto smakoszy – Droga 66, odc. 5: serial 20:30 Święto smakoszy, odc. 5: serial 21:00 Królowie koktajli 21:30 Weekendy z VIP-ami: serial 21:55 Wyszukane smaki 22:25 Hotele dla dwojga: serial 22:50 Wielkie projekty – wnętrza, odc. 5: serial 23:45 Anthony Bourdain: Bez rezerwacji: serial 00:40 Niezwykłe wyzwania 01:35 Luksusowe rezydencje 02:05 Wielkie projekty za granicą: serial National Geographic Channel 08:00 Raj na Ziemi: serial 09:00 Raj na Ziemi: serial 10:00 Lot nad Afryką 11:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: serial 12:00 Wszystko o...: serial 13:00 Samoloty wojskowe: serial 14:00 Samoloty wojskowe: serial 15:00 Tuż przed tragedią: serial 16:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: serial 17:00 Hogzilla 18:00 Ekipy rozbiórkowe: serial 19:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: serial 20:00 Prawda i fikcja w Hollywood: serial 21:00 Anatomia wypadków: serial 22:00 Śmierć jak sen 23:00 Zwariowana nauka, odc. 17: serial 23:30 Zwariowana nauka, odc. 18: serial 00:00 Skok w oko cyklonu 01:00 Supergrypa TVN 24 05:30 Skrót informacji 05:35 Szkło kontaktowe 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:10 Wydanie drugie poprawione 06:30 Skrót informacji 06:40 Multikino 07:00 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 07:01 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Skrót informacji 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Gość poranny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Debata 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Portfel 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:40 Firma 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Ostatnie piętro 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Nieruchomości 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:10 Horyzont magazyn międzynarodowy 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 Kalejdoskop 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:15 Świat reporterów 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:45 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:45 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 19:00 Skrót informacji 19:05 Bilans tygodnia 19:30 Serwis informacyjny 19:45 Progr@m 20:00 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Kalejdoskop 23:30 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Multikino 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:35 Wydanie drugie poprawione 01:30 Serwis informacyjny podsumowanie 02:00 Skrót informacji 02:05 Firma 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe lupa tygodnia 03:15 Kronika filmowa TVN 24 03:30 Multikino 04:00 Skrót informacji 04:10 24 godziny HBO 06:30 Tata i jego czwórka 08:00 Prosto z zoo do Afryki 09:25 Gwiezdne wrota 10:10 Gwiezdne wrota 10:55 Bobby najwierniejszy z psów 12:35 Miłość do wynajęcia 14:15 Światła sceny 16:05 Kamerdyner 17:35 Zobacz w HBO 18:05 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta 20:00 Sin City Miasto grzechu 22:00 Miejska dżungla 23:50 Bez ładu i składu 01:40 Jazda na kuli 03:20 Hitch: Najlepszy doradca przeciętnego faceta HBO 2 06:30 Stracić wszystko 08:20 Na planie 08:50 Tornado 10:25 Prawda i inne kłamstwa 11:55 Cinema, cinema 12:20 Księżniczka na lodzie 14:00 Nie wracaj w te strony 16:00 Mężowie i żona 17:55 Steamboy 20:00 Prawie najlepszy 21:30 Atak na posterunek 23:15 Deadwood 00:10 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty 01:35 Kruk IV 03:10 Suzie Gold 04:40 Księżniczka na lodzie Eurosport 08:30 Top 24 Clubs ranking klubów 09:00 Tenis 09:15 Turniej WTA w Tokio Półfinał 10:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sprint mężczyzn 12:15 Mistrzostwa Świata w Aare Supergigant mężczyzn 14:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sprint kobiet 15:45 Puchar Świata w Zakopanem Konkurs na skoczni HS 134 17:30 Mistrzostwa Świata w Igls 2. przejazd mężczyzn 18:00 Halowy mityng w Stuttgarcie 20:30 Malta Cup w Portomaso 23:00 Malta Cup w Portomaso 00:00 Fight Club Best of 2006 01:00 Mistrzostwa Świata w Anterselvie Sprint kobiet Extreme Sports Channel 05:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 06:00 Cactus Garden 06:30 Cactus Garden 07:00 Red Bull Air Race 2006 Barcelona 08:00 Winter Gravity Games 09:00 Gen:/ / ex 09:30 Gen:/ / ex 10:00 Dew Tour 11:00 Dew Tour 12:00 Dew Tour 13:00 Dew Tour 14:00 Dew Tour 15:00 Rebel Events Suzuki BMX Championships 2 15:30 Rebel Events Etnies European Championships 16:00 FIM World Motocross Championships Flandria 17:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 18:00 Eddie Jordan's Bad Boy Racers 19:00 Gumball 3000 19:30 Gumball 3000 2006 20:00 TTR Snowboard Tour Nokia Air & Style Snowboard Fest 20:30 Free Ride Revolution 21:30 The Dudesons 22:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 23:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship 00:00 The Dudesons 00:30 Gumball 3000 2006 01:00 TTR Snowboard Tour Nokia Air & Style Snowboard Fest 01:30 Free Ride Revolution 02:30 The Dudesons 03:00 Pro Bull Riding 2006 04:00 Ultimate Fighting Championship Canal + Sport 05:15 Tylko mnie kochaj 07:00 Miłość buja w obłokach 08:45 Czy Bóg gra w piłkę? 09:00 NFL Game Day Droga do Super Bowl 10:00 NBA Action 10:30 Indiana Pacers Los Angeles Lakers NBA 13:05 Premiership Magazyn ligi angielskiej 13:40 FC Liverpool Everton Liverpool Liga angielska 15:45 Ligue 1 Magazyn ligi francuskiej 16:15 Serie A Magazyn ligi włoskiej 16:45 Anglia Szkocja Puchar 6 Narodów 19:20 Czempioni w Plusie Marta Dziadura 20:25 AS Livorno Calcio Cagliari Calcio Liga włoska 22:30 Valencia CF Atletico Madryt Liga hiszpańska 00:30 NBA Action 01:00 Washington Wizzards Los Angeles Lakers NBA 03:45 NFL Game Day Droga do Super Bowl 04:45 Łapu capu Polsat 2 05:45 Kuba Wojewódzki 06:30 Tango z aniołem Toksyczne odwiedziny 07:05 Pasjonaci 07:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości 08:30 Wydarzenia 09:00 Interwencja 09:30 Świat według Kiepskich Chór 10:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Żona zastępcza 10:40 Pensjonat Pod Różą Zielone pomidory 11:30 Wydarzenia 12:00 Gorzka miłość 12:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Taksówkarz 12:55 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Skarb 13:20 Awantura o kasę 14:05 Interwencja 14:30 Tango z aniołem Toksyczne odwiedziny 15:05 Pasjonaci 15:25 Muzyczne rozmaitości 16:25 Zerwane więzi 17:10 Interwencja 17:35 Świat według Kiepskich Chór 17:55 Rodzina zastępcza plus Żona zastępcza 18:40 Pensjonat Pod Różą Zielone pomidory 19:30 Wydarzenia 20:00 Gorzka miłość 20:35 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Taksówkarz 20:55 Graczykowie Buła i spóła Skarb 21:20 Kuba Wojewódzki 22:05 Interwencja 22:30 Tango z aniołem Toksyczne odwiedziny 23:05 Pasjonaci 23:30 Muzyczne rozmaitości 00:30 Kalejdoskop tygodnia 00:55 Post Scriptum 01:10 Post Scriptum 01:25 Post Scriptum 01:40 Daleko od noszy Człowiek z lasu 02:00 Wydarzenia 02:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus 03:15 Pensjonat Pod Różą Gwiazda 04:00 Oblicza Ameryki 04:30 Co z tą Polską? TVN Turbo 06:00 Automaniak max 06:30 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 07:00 Czas tuningu 07:30 Telesklep 08:00 Carnage 08:30 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 09:00 Mean Machines 09:30 Rentgen 2.0 10:00 Top Gear 11:00 Zakup kontrolowany 12:00 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 12:30 Policyjne taśmy bez cenzury 13:00 Monster Garage 13:55 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 14:00 Automaniak max 14:30 Gadżet 15:00 Monster House 16:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 16:30 Czas tuningu 17:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 17:30 Karambol 18:00 Top Gear 18:55 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 19:00 Zakup kontrolowany 20:00 Carnage 20:30 Gadżet 21:00 Ale dziura 21:30 GP Racing 22:00 Monster Garage 23:00 Turbo erotyk 23:30 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 23:31 Turbo erotyk 00:00 Turbo erotyk 00:30 Turbo granie 02:30 Zakup kontrolowany 03:30 Samochód magazyn każdego kierowcy 04:00 Rentgen 2.0 04:30 Rentgen 2.0 TVN Style 06:00 Wf Ćwiczenia na aktywny początek dnia 07:00 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 07:15 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 07:45 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 08:15 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko Porady jak dobrze wychować dziecko 08:45 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 08:50 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 08:55 Przytulaki Baśniowe stworzenia poznają świat 09:00 Miasto kobiet Interesujące tematy, ciekawi goście, różne punkty widzenia 10:00 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 10:30 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 11:00 Bądź zdrowa! Praktyczne porady medyczne dla kobiet 11:30 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 12:00 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 12:30 Martha Stewart Living. Kuchnia Marty 6. Porady znanej gospodyni domowej 13:00 Kto tu teraz rządzi 13:30 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 14:00 Miasto kobiet Interesujące tematy, ciekawi goście, różne punkty widzenia 15:00 Biografie Historie słynnych kobiet 16:00 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 16:15 Notes kulinarny Przepisy na modne dania 16:45 101 naj Najciekawsze wydarzenia show-biznesu 17:45 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 18:15 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 18:45 I ty możesz mieć Superdziecko Porady jak dobrze wychować dziecko 19:15 Salon piękności Porady zdrowotne i kosmetyczne 19:45 Zaklinacze wnętrz Praktyczne pomysły na ciekawą aranżacje wnętrz 20:15 Lekcja stylu Porady jak zachować dobry styl w każdej sytuacji 20:45 Bądź zdrowa! Praktyczne porady medyczne dla kobiet 21:15 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 21:30 Magiel towarzyski Nowinki i komentarze ze świata showbiznesu 22:00 Jak się nie ubierać? Propozycje zmiany stylu 23:00 Miasto kobiet Interesujące tematy, ciekawi goście, różne punkty widzenia 00:00 Seks inspektorzy Porady seksuologów 01:00 Biografie Historie słynnych kobiet 01:50 Przeglądarka Nowości ze świata kultury i showbiznesu 02:00 Mamo już jestem Porady dla przyszłych i młodych mam 02:30 Telewizja od kuchni Ciekawostki z planów zdjęciowych 03:00 Maja w ogrodzie Praktycznie o ogrodnictwie 03:30 Coś więcej niż cztery ściany Stylowe zmiany wnętrz 04:00 Ona czyli ja 04:30 Multikino Nowości kinowe Zone Romantica 05:10 Fortuna i miłość 06:00 Miłość i przemoc 06:55 Miłość i przemoc 07:50 Miłość i przemoc 08:45 Miłość i przemoc 09:40 Miłość i przemoc 10:35 W pogoni za szczęściem 11:30 Śnię o twej miłości 12:25 Śnię o twej miłości 13:30 Śnię o twej miłości 14:15 Śnię o twej miłości 15:10 Śnię o twej miłości 16:00 Nowe życie 18:00 Mundoshow International 19:00 Przez żołądek do zdrowia Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia 19:30 Przez żołądek do zdrowia Porady dotyczące zdrowego żywienia 20:00 Akademia gwiazd 22:00 Anita 23:00 Anita 00:00 Niewierni 01:00 To jest życie Nowe życie 01:50 Tak jak w kinie 02:40 Tak jak w kinie 03:30 Tak jak w kinie 04:20 Tak jak w kinie Ale kino! 08:00 To rola dla niego 09:40 Trzy miłości 12:00 Kopalnie króla Salomona 13:25 Przeboje i podboje 15:25 Studio Folimage 16:05 Basquiat taniec ze śmiercią 18:00 Wojny domowe 19:45 Nasza mała tajemnica 20:00 Tin Cup 22:20 W słusznej sprawie 00:10 Więzy krwi 03:05 Historia kina: Japonia Kino Polska 07:00 Akademia pana Kleksa Przygoda księcia Mateusza 08:30 Pomysłowy wnuczek Pracowity wiatr 08:40 Dwa koty i pies 08:50 Dziwne przygody koziołka Matołka 09:10 Komentarz: Stanisław Janicki 09:20 Kłamstwo Krystyny 11:00 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 11:15 Barwy walki 12:45 Szary 13:15 Leśni 13:35 Spotkanie 13:45 Niezawodny sposób 14:05 Bułeczka 15:35 Lato w Żabnie 16:05 Piłkarski poker 17:50 Biało-czerwono-czarny 18:20 Droga na Mundial '78 18:40 Jeden z dwudziestu dwóch 19:00 Od Irkucka do Londynu 19:45 Dalej i dalej 19:50 Poza zasięgiem 20:00 J-23 najsłynniejszy szpieg wschodniej Europy 20:25 Stawka większa niż życie Hotel Excelsior 21:30 Stawka większa niż życie Café Rose 23:02 Ostatnia stacja 23:40 Nic się nie stało 23:50 Oracz 00:05 Wypowiedź: Dorota Segda, Anna Dymna 00:20 Tylko strach 02:00 Komentarz: Paweł Wieczorkiewicz 02:10 Barwy walki 03:40 Szary 04:10 Leśni Polonia 1 06:35 Magiczne igraszki 06:55 W Królestwie Kalendarza 07:20 Świat cyrku 08:10 Top shop 17:15 Zwariowany profesor 19:20 Flirt Cafe 19:30 Generał Daimos 20:00 Wysokie drzewa 21:40 Peter Gabriel 22:45 Zaniedbana Mężatka 23:00 Polskie foki 23:35 Bez cenzury 23:40 News 23:45 Night Shop 23:55 Amore TV 00:10 6 na 9 00:30 Polskie foki 00:45 Reflex 00:55 Erotyczna giełda 01:05 Ogłoszeniatowarzyskie.pl 01:15 Sex Hotel 01:30 Zaniedbywana Mężatka 01:50 Night Shop 02:00 Foki Ewa 02:15 Night Shop 02:30 Oferty towarzyskie 02:45 Sex Hotel 03:00 Night Shop Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZDF z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki SportKlub z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Science z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Reality z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Travel & Living z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Romantica z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Kino Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Extreme Sports Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku